Braking systems for motorcycles, bicycles and all terrain vehicles are well known in the art. They differ in size, shape and components such as disc, drum or dual pad brakes. However, there is no prior art describing or claiming a dual brake system utilizing pressurized fluid and a dual master cylinder. The uniqueness of the present invention allows the brake handle to act as a single brake handle or a double brake handle by the way the user positions his/her hand.
Numerous innovations for braking systems have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,746, titled, Single hand-operated dual brake actuator, by inventor Pruett, a single hand-operated actuator for effecting operation of two devices, such as the front and rear caliper brakes of a bicycle or the like. The actuator includes a base adapted to be secured to the handle bars of a bicycle and having two Bowden sliding wire or cable linkages thereon with the linkages being interconnected to a lever operated by one hand for effecting actuation of both the front and rear brakes of the bicycle via the linkages. In another version of the actuator of this invention, a mechanical power assist is provided for aiding operation of the actuator. Other US related patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,030, 4,267,746, 1,674,751, 1,763,096 and 1,910,527.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention such as dual master cylinder, half pipe shaped front brake handle with front brake handle inner end lever and front brake handle inner end lever adjuster, rear brake handle with rear brake handle inner end lever and rear brake handle inner end lever adjuster, and brake connector.
Numerous innovations for braking systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.